goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Skunk Makes the Power Outage at School/Grounded
Transcript (September 12, 2018) ComedyYesHorrorNo: Okay class, today we are going to do our class science. Gumball Watterson: Is it Like Sci-fi? ComedyYesHorrorNo: Yes, where we can study the Planets. Skunk: (whispers and go!) (The Power ran Out) (ComedyYesHorrorNo becomes shocked) ComedyYesHorrorNo: Who Knock The Power Out at School? Skunk: Is This What Sci-Fi Looks Like? Lincoln Loud: Skunk, You Knock the Power Out at School. Gumball Watterson: Now, We're Going Home Early until it gets back. ComedyYesHorrorNo: Did You Knock the Powerline at School? Skunk: Yes I knock the Powerline at School. ComedyYesHorrorNo: That's it! Go to the detention room and write 'I will not knock the Powerline at School' 88 times. is soon sent to detention and he soon wrote 'I will not knock the Powerline at School' 83 times. Principal Eric: Skunk come to my office right now soon arrived at Principal Eric's office Principal Eric: Skunk! I am extremely furious at you for knock the Powerline at School. You should know it is very unacceptable to do. I am also furious at you for being late, refusing to do your work, cursing at ComedyYesHorrorNo, playing games in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard and flinging apple sauce in some girl's hair. And yesterday, you cut class, smoked cigarettes in the bathroom, used a girl's bathroom, spray stink in at School, shoved students in a dark locker, started food fights, wrapped your arms around Mimirin Midorihara to kidnap her, breaked Sarah West's arm, shoved a pencil down a students throat, poured sand in Dylan McCarthy's eyes, danced to Justin Bieber in class, threw dodgeballs at girls, made fake VHS openings during class, kicked the vending machine, painted Emily Movolvoski's feet during art class, drew Danger Mouse on the classroom walls, threw an orange at Mr. Dallas at snack time, forced people to watch Babar the Movie, punched Po, changed the school name to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and bullied Alex. All of these actions are disgraceful. Because of your bad behavior you caused in school, I have no choice but to expell you from this school! I will also notify the legendary dragons about this! Skunk: Go ahead, do it! I do not even care about this anymore! to: Skunk's house Skunk: I'm finally back home from school. Let's celebrate! starts dancing Skunk: No more school! (x13) stops dancing Bewilderbeast appears Drago's Bewilderbeast: Skunk! I want a word with you. Skunk: Hey, back off! I'm trying to celebrate! Drago's Bewilderbeast: Skunk, if you talk back to me again, I will give your Horror Video Games, Horror Movies! Skunk: Alright then. I will listen, but hurry. Kitty Katswell: Skunk, I am very disappointed with your behavior. I received a phone call from Principal Eric. He said that you got expelled from school for being late, knocking the Powerline, not doing your work, cursing at ComedyYesHorrorNo, playing games in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard and flinging apple sauce in some girl's hair. And yesterday, you cut class, smoked cigarettes in the bathroom, used a girl's bathroom, spray stink at Skunk, shoved students in a dark locker, started food fights, wrapped your arms around Mimirin Midorihara to kidnap her, breaked Sarah West's arm, shoved a pencil down a students throat, poured sand in Dylan McCarthy's eyes, danced to Justin Bieber in class, threw dodgeballs at girls, made fake VHS openings during class, kicked the vending machine, painted Emily Movolvoski's feet during art class, drew Danger Mouse on the classroom walls, threw an orange at Mr. Dallas at snack time, forced people to watch Babar the Movie, punched Po, changed the school name to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and bullied Alex. Did you do all of this? Skunk: Yes I did! I also don't want to hear about it! Drago's Bewilderbeast: Because you got expelled and didn't tell the other stuff you are grounded for the rest of your life! Get To Your Room Now! Skunk: Please do not take away all of my favorite things! Without all that, I'm going to go crazy! Drago's Bewilderbeast: I am not just taking away your favorite things, but I am also taking away your computer, your Scary Video Games, Scary Movies, Scary TV Shows!!. Now I am going to beat you up!! Bewilderbeast Beats Up Skunk. The action is censored. We then see Skunk injured Skunk: Ouch! That hurts! Drago's Bewilderbeast: Now you are going to take a shower with running really freezy water! to: Skunk and Drago's Bewilderbeast in the bathroom Drago's Bewilderbeast: Get in the shower! Skunk: Never! Bewilderbeast pushes Skunk in the shower Drago's Bewilderbeast: I......SAID....GET.....IN....THERE....RIGHT.....NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" is soon pushed into the shower. Drago's Bewilderbeast turns on the shower at the cold temperature. And closes the curtain Skunk: BUUURRRR! IT'S SO COLD COLD COLD! THE WATER IS FREZZY ME! BUURRR! I'M FROZEN! IT COLD! BURRR! I CAN'T FEEL MYSELF ANYMORE! STOP IT! NO! (x30) THE WATER IS ICY! IT BURNS! BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRR! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" Bewilderbeast opens the shower curtain and we see Skunk with frozen fur Drago's Bewilderbeast: Now it's time for your third punishment! to: the living room Drago's Bewilderbeast: I will play some loud music until your ears bleed! loudspeaker appears and plays GoAnimate A Busy Afternoon music with Drago's Bewilderbeast dancing Bewilderbeast stops dancing Drago's Bewilderbeast: Now you will watch all The Land Before Time Movies for the rest of the month! Bewilderbeast leaves Skunk watching TV Skunk: Now I'll have to sit through this stupid Dinosaur movies! minutes later Drago's Bewilderbeast: How were those dinosaur movies? Skunk: They were awful! The Land Before Time sucks! Drago's Bewilderbeast: How dare you say that. Now go upstairs to your room and go on the bad chair! That is your punishment! Skunk: (running away and crying in his own voice voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Category:Skunk (Skunk Fu!) gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by ComedyYes HorrorNo